Powers of Observation
by daisyb10
Summary: House and Cameron engage in the Differential Diagnosis of their dreams following a game House stages to test his duckling's Powers of Observation ... amongst other things! This romance is rated M for Smut and a sprinkling of language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Games People Play 5 Powers of Observation**_

Chapter 1

"Okay … I think we're ready to close this patient's file …" House said, reviewing the DDX on the whiteboard one last time, "Now, I have some good news and some bad news …"

"Apparently, I owe Dr. Cuddy 25 clinic hours this month and she's ordered me to complete them in the next two weeks, or else …" House faced Cameron, Chase and Foreman, who were sitting side by side at the conference table.

"Or else what?" asked Chase.

"Oh, something involving an ugly threat to remove a pair of my body parts that I'm rather attached to …"

Cameron snickered.

"So the extra clinic hours … that's the bad news …" continued Chase.

"No, not really … at least not for me … because you … or I should say _two_ of you, will be taking on this task for me …" The ducklings groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Why only two of us?" asked Foreman.

"I'm so glad you asked, Foreman. That's the good news." House said brightly.

"One of you lucky ducklings will escape extra clinic duty … and win an exciting prize chosen _especially_ for you!" House grinned, doing his best imitation of a game show host.

"What's the prize?" asked Chase.

"I was just getting to that, my dear little Wombat. I'd have to say that it's more of a concession, than a prize, on my part.

Within reason, I will personally grant the winner one request … and by the way, just in case you're wondering, the only say you have in this is your prize … after all, my department is a dictatorship, not a democracy.

All right …" House clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together, "it's time to submit your request to the Greg House Make-A-Wish Foundation … Foreman?"

"I'd like you to do your _own_ clinic hours for my prize ..." Foreman smirked.

"Boy, you_ really _don't like me, do you? House asked. Foreman shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do … the whole reason behind this game is to get me _out_ of clinic duty. Pick something else …"

"A transfer to another department would be great." Foreman said, baiting House.

House didn't bite.

"Okay, Foreman, you're on …" House wrote Forman's request on the whiteboard.

"Chase?"

"I'd like you to cover for me for the next four weekends I'm on call …"

"Good one … okay" House continued writing.

"And Cameron … what can I do for you?"

Cameron looked at Chase and Foreman and then House.

"I'd like to go on another date with you … but this time, I get to decide where we go and what we do …"

"Ah, you want another shot at some steamy sex with your incredibly hot boss …" House said, spinning around from the whiteboard to leer at Cameron.

"I didn't say anything about sex House …" Cameron said meeting House's gaze, while Chase glared at the two of them.

"No sex, yea right Cameron … your panties are probably soaked just thinking about going out with House …" House raised an eyebrow as he looked from Chase to Cameron.

"Shut up Chase …" Cameron shouted, slapping him hard on the arm, "and if they are, it's none of your business … it's over between us …"

"Owww … You're pathetic … do you know how desperate you sound, asking House for a date … don't you remember what happened the last time the two of you went out?" Chase countered, rubbing his arm.

"Desperate … who are _you_ calling desperate … you're the one that's still begging me to go out with you every week and it's been a month since I dumped you … you're pathetic!"

"Whoa …whoa … kiddies, settle down. Don't fight over me … Chase you can ask for a date too if it will make you feel better … hell, so can you Foreman, for that matter …"

House glared at Cameron and Chase, "CUT OUT THE BICKERING! NOW!"

Cameron and Chase settled glumly back into their chairs.

"That's better … okay, Cameron …I'll be at your boy-toy tonight, assuming you win …"

"Fine."

"So … everyone understands the rules?'' They all nodded.

"Good, let's begin. May the best man …" began House.

"Or woman …" interrupted Cameron.

"Or woman …" House added, " win."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right, this game is designed to test your powers of observation. Stay where you're seated and put these on when I tell you." House handed each duckling a blindfold.

"You'll all need a pen and a blank sheet of paper …" House watched as they organized themselves, "all set?"

"Now, in a moment I'm going to ask you to put on your blindfolds for a few minutes while I prepare. When I'm done, you'll remove your blindfolds and write down one dozen changes you observe. All of the changes will be visible from your seats, so there will be no need to get up and walk around the room. You'll have ten minutes to write down your answers. The person with the most correct answers wins. It's that simple. Any questions?"

"Yea … what if there's a tie?" asked Chase.

"I have a way to deal with that if it happens." House said, closing the blinds in the office.

"Okay …Blindfolds on … I'm watching you, so no peeking and no cheating!"

"I don't know why we even bother to play along with House …" Foreman said, impatiently tapping his pen on the table.

"Yea, we'll get screwed, no matter how well we do …" agreed Chase.

"Shhhh …we should be listening to pick up some clues …" chastised Cameron.

"Listen to Miss Eager Beaver … someone _sure_ wants her date with House …" chuckled Foreman.

Just then Cameron felt a strong hand on her shoulder and warm breath on her neck.

"I personally find Eager Beavers incredibly sexy … ", House whispered quietly in her ear. She shuddered as he brushed her cheek softly with his scruff before moving away.

_He still wants me … I have to win … _Cameron thought.

"Remove your blindfolds … your ten minutes begins … right now." House said, looking at his watch.

Cameron looked around the room and felt ill … nothing looked different and she could tell by Chase and Foreman's expressions that they shared her thoughts.

"Eight minutes left … why aren't you guys writing?" House stood in front of the whiteboard, staring at the group.

"House, did you really change a dozen things or are you just messing with us …" Chase asked in frustration.

"I'm not messing with you … ", said House, with more than a little disappointment in his voice, "c'mon people … get with it, this isn't hard."

House grabbed the whiteboard suddenly.

"House …" Cameron jumped up out of her chair and ran to House. "Are you okay …?"

House held on to her arm as he reached for a chair.

"I felt a little dizzy … it's nothing … I'm just tired, that's all …" Their eyes met as she helped him into the chair.

"Oh my god …" Cameron said quietly.

"It's _nothing_ Cameron … go back to the game." House said insistently.

"Is he all right?" Chase whispered to Cameron.

"I don't know …" she said, with a worried expression on her face.

"Two minutes people …"

Cameron began to write furiously, shielding her paper from the prying eyes of Chase and Foreman.

"One Minute …"

Foreman threw down his pen. House limped over to the sink and filled his red mug with water.

"Time's up! Hand me your papers …"

"So … Foreman … a blank sheet of paper. Either you just don't give a damn or you're incredibly stupid ... and Chase, you got one right … congratulations!" House said sarcastically. "I can't believe it, especially when I gave you guys the first two answers."

"Cameron … would you please write your answers on the whiteboard ... it's okay to erase it, and explain to your colleagues what they missed …"

Cameron began to write, as she spoke:

1. Dizziness

2. Fatigue

3. Alcohol on breath

4. Changed shirt. Same colour, different design.

5. Sweaty.

6. Signs of jaundice in eyes.

7. Hand tremors

8. Pale, clammy skin

9. Wearing glasses

10. Holding cane in wrong hand

11. Drinking water

12. Holding head at an angle

"First House stumbled and reached for the chair; he said he felt dizzy and tired. When he spoke to me, I could smell alcohol on his breath and I noticed many of the other symptoms and changes: the jaundice, the glasses and his pale, clammy skin. He had changed his tee shirt while we were blindfolded, yet it was already drenched in sweat and as he sat I noticed the hand tremors and the head tilt. And finally when he walked to the kitchen, he used his cane in the other hand and got a mug of water to drink – and House _never_ drinks water."

"Very good Cameron … perfect, in fact. You can sit down. Thank you and congratulations, you won."

Cameron smiled slightly as she sat down.

"Now, you two idiots … not only did you lose, but if I'd been a real patient you would have killed me. These are symptoms that a regular viewer of "Grey's Anatomy" could recognize. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" House asked, staring at Chase and Foreman.

"I'm sorry House … I was looking at the room, I didn't think to look at you …" said a dejected Chase.

Foreman said nothing.

"Well, I hope you learned something today …" House said shaking his head with disgust.

"It's five o'clock … time to go …"

House watched Foreman and Chase head for the door. "And rest this weekend … you'll be working some long hours for the next two weeks ..." he added with a devilish grin.

"Goodnight House … Cameron …"

"Goodnight."

Cameron packed her bag and then knocked tentatively on the door to House's office.

"House, are you really okay … your eyes, the jaundice …" Cameron asked, worry etched on her face.

"I'm as fine as I ever am … yellow contacts, baby powder, water and a shot of scotch. That's all it took to fool Chase and Foreman. But _you_ … I'm very proud of you, good work!"

"Thank you House."

"I'm looking forward to our date, what did you have in mind?" House asked as he packed up his PSP.

"Dinner might be nice, but dress casually … I'll make the reservations … would you be able to pick me up at seven?" Cameron asked, smiling.

"Seven it is. Car or bike?"

"Bike. I feel adventurous." she said over her shoulder, as she walked to the conference room and quietly locked the door.

"House …" Cameron called out, "before we go, I was wondering if you could review the conclusions of our DDX for me … I want to be sure that I understood your diagnosis correctly."

House came out of his office and put his bag down. He saw Cameron sitting on the conference table across from the whiteboard.

"Okay … but it's not that complicated. Let me just change this tee, I soaked it to fake my symptoms …" House said, stripping it off over his head and reaching for a dry shirt in his bag.

"House … could you leave it off for a few minutes … I'd really like that …" Cameron said, her eyes burning with lust as she stared at his bare chest.

"S-u-r-e … ", he said slowly, picking up a marker. "I was kind of surprised at you and Chase getting into it today … although he deserved it … his crack about your panties … that was kind of crude …" House was secretly delighted at the image, but wanted to gauge Cameron's reaction.

"Oh, that's Chase for you, wrong as usual …" Cameron said off-handedly.

"So they weren't … wet …" House asked.

"No … not at all …" she said innocently.

House turned to the whiteboard to hide his disappointment.

_Maybe I'm reading way too much into this …_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bloody diarrhoea …" House wrote.

"Could be caused by bacteria …"

"What kind?" House turned to look at Cameron.

"Well, E. coli is a plausible explanation, isn't it House?" she asked, toying with the top button of her blouse as she spoke.

"Yes, it is …and what does that lead to?" House forced himself to focus on the discussion as one by one Cameron unfastened the tiny pearl buttons.

Cameron shared his struggle.

For three long, and sexually frustrating years, she had indulged her fantasies of seducing House while he lectured at the whiteboard. She imagined herself kneeling in front of him with his glorious cock in her mouth as he tried to speak or tantalizing him with a striptease that only he could see.

The thought alone set her thighs on fire.

_What does that lead to … mind-blowing sex …_

"The bacteria could produce toxins that might cause kidney failure …" she answered thoughtfully.

House watched her blouse settle around her hips. Her breasts were cupped by a sheer white bra, her rosy nipples begging for freedom from the restricting fabric.

House groaned and quickly reached for the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them and lowering his fly to give some relief to his straining arousal.

Cameron gasped.

It was the _sexiest damn_ _thing_ she had ever seen.

House standing there, his chest bare, his jeans undone, riding precariously on his slender hips, his boxer-clad erection bulging through the vee of his undone zipper.

_Oh God … fuck me now House …_

"That's one possibility. What else?"

_I gonna come, I swear … she's reaching for the clasp of her bra …_

"Lymphoma could cause the bleeding and kidney failure …" Cameron kicked off her heels and dropped her bra on the floor.

"No signs of lymphoma … remember we checked?"

_Please let me suck on those nipples … she's pulling her skirt off over her head … _

_Oh my God … she isn't wearing panties …_

"Oh fuck Cameron … " House said, dropping the marker as he rushed to her.

"Now you're talking House …" Cameron purred, as House stripped.

"You weren't wearing any panties …" House said, breathing heavily, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Nope …Chase couldn't have been more wrong about my soaked panties … but my pussy, on the other hand …" she said with a coy smile.

"You're killing me, Cameron …" growled House.

House quickly grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, stroking her satiny legs. He leaned forward and kissed her knees, pushing gently between them.

Cameron caressed her damp mound as she opened her legs to him.

His kisses rose.

The scruff on his beard both tickled and aroused her.

Whether it was the physical contact, or the sight of House's head nestled between her thighs, Cameron could feel her muscles fluttering inside her aching chamber.

She held her breath as he stopped. _Please don't make me wait …_

He gently ran his finger over her delicate triangle of hair, parting her folds, circling her clit, tracing her moist lips before slipping a finger in her warm entrance. He circled her soft walls, coating himself with her juices then withdrew, stroking her with agonizing tenderness up to her swollen nub.

"You're beautiful …" he whispered.

He slipped a hand behind her head as he lowered her to the table.

"Wait … just a sec …"

"Wait … House?" whimpered Cameron.

He rolled his jeans into a makeshift pillow and tucked them beneath her head.

"You'll be more comfortable."

He carefully lifted her legs so her knees rested on his shoulders, then bent down once more.

Cameron closed her eyes.

She could feel his warm breath as he hovered over her.

She yearned for the moment when his tongue would finally taste her.

The wait was unbearable, then suddenly, it happened.

His mouth consumed her, sucking and kissing her flesh as he tongued her clit, flicking and swirling with perfect speed, perfect pressure.

The sweet torture intensified by the second.

She wanted, no, she needed, to come with him inside of her.

"House … Greg … I'm so close … I want you … " she pleaded.

House stopped and leaned over her, splaying his fingers through her hair, as he pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him, their tongues jostled for position. She was intoxicated by the taste of him … and her on his lips.

They kissed with a desire that had been smoldering for years … their passion was unleashed; it was raw, it was intense, it was their destiny.

Cameron playfully tickled his chest with her toes as he stood and slid her to him, her bottom pressed tightly against his hips.

She continued her "walk" until her straight legs rested on his chest.

Cameron held her breath as he rubbed the tip of his erection over her wet entrance.

"Greg please … don't be afraid …" she said softly, sensing his hesitation.

"Tell me if …"

"I will … "

He pushed slowly, watching for any sign of pain.

He only saw pleasure.

Cameron closed her eyes. House was inside her.

She'd wondered about his size and what he would feel like, but nothing in her wildest imagination had prepared her for this.

House closed his eyes, overcome with his emotions.

The feeling of her soft wet walls enveloping him, her muscles contracting around his swollen length, confirmed what he truly knew in his heart.

He and Cameron were made for each other.

He could go no further. House wrapped one arm around Cameron's legs and gazed deeply into her emerald eyes as he began to thrust.

Their need was immediate.

He pushed hard; his hips met her ass with each driving movement. The room filled with sound, her cries, his grunts, their moans.

"Harder Greg …" she cried, spurring him on to thrust faster and deeper.

Cameron writhed on the table, her fists clenched, her body covered with sweat.

She trembled on the brink.

His technique was flawless, but it was House, the man, that was making her soar to new heights of ecstasy.

The orgasmic assault on their bodies peaked. House thrust once more. Cameron clamped down on him as they shook uncontrollably. Her legs collapsed around House and he stretched on top of her, his head resting between her breasts, rising and falling with each of her shallow breaths.

The sight of her nipple, scant inches from his mouth was more temptation than House could handle. He smiled as his tongue snaked its way to his target.

Cameron yelped softly. "Later … Greg … I can't take anymore right now …"

Her nerves were charged within an inch of her life and she gently dissuaded his attention.

"Is that a promise Allison …" whispered House, reluctantly pulling away.

"That's a promise." whispered Cameron, as they began to stir.

"I'd better get dressed, I have a date …"

"Fancy that … so do I …" smiled House, giving her a tender kiss.

"See you at seven?"

"I'll be there."

**FIN**


End file.
